


I'm not the only one

by Serene_sama94



Series: Holiday's Specials [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Christmas Special, Drama, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Esta época del año era su favorita desde hace cuatro años que su entonces prometido la había traído por primera vez y ni que hablar de hace dos años que llegó a vivir con Charles... sí, definitivamente desde entonces adoraba aún más las fiestas pues no había momento en que se sintiera más dichosa y plena que cuando comía rodeada de todos esos jóvenes.Especial de navidad inspirado en la canción "I'm not the only one" de Sam Smith
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier
Series: Holiday's Specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122287
Kudos: 4





	I'm not the only one

Moira MacTargget suspiró satisfecha con su imagen ante el espejo, alisó de nueva cuenta ese hermoso vestido negro y acomodó el discreto collar de plata y zafiros que su esposo le regaló al año anterior. Con una última sonrisa se alejó para ponerse las botas de tubo y el ligero abrigo tejido de color rojo borgoña para por fin bajar con su numerosa familia.

Como era de esperarse todo era un caos de charlas y risas de jóvenes que pasarían las fiestas en el instituto que se había vuelto su hogar, aquel vestíbulo tan bellamente adornado con guías de agujas de pino frescas y tallitos diminutos de muérdago y bayas de belladona estaba lleno de vida.

-Vamos chicos ya casi es hora de la cena- dijo la castaña metiendo prisa a los jóvenes que aún estaban en las escaleras

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la cocina?- le preguntó una joven pelirroja de unos quince años

\--No te preocupes Jean, este año fue turno de los chicos para consentirnos- contestó acariciándole la mejilla

-Oh dios, dime que Scott no está ayudando porque entonces moriremos intoxicados- murmuró Ororo haciendo que todos a su alrededor rieran con ganas antes de obedecer a Moira y dirigirse al enorme comedor

La genetista volvió a suspirar mientras veía a los jóvenes retirarse del vestíbulo. Esta época del año era su favorita y más desde hace cuatro años que su entonces prometido le había traído por primera vez y ni que hablar de hace dos años que llegó a vivir con Charles… sí, definitivamente desde entonces adoraba aún más las fiestas pues no había momento en el que se sintiera más dichosa y plena que cuando comía rodeada de todos esos jóvenes que sin su querido Profesor Xavier simplemente no tendrían techo, ropa o comida.

-¿En qué piensas?- susurró una voz familiar acercándose y tomando su mano entre las suyas

-En lo afortunados que somos todos por tenerte entre nuestras vidas- contestó mirando directamente a aquellos ojos del color del mar

-El afortunado soy yo- contestó Charles con una sonrisa tímida

-Te amo Charles

-Y yo a ti querida- susurró antes de besar su mejilla haciéndola sonreír, eran estos momento los que más adoraba e incluso podía obviar aquel regusto amargo ante el mote cariñoso que Charles le daba… en estos momentos podía incluso olvidar ciertos aspectos de su vida juntos.

You and me we made a vow  
For better or for worse  
I can't believe you let me down  
But the proof is in the way it hurts  
For months on end I've had my doubts  
Denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
But I know that I still need you here

Se separaron justo cuando el timbre sonaba y Charles se dirigió a la puerta mientras se tensaba, no pudo evitarlo pues sabía quién era y se obligó a controlarse y poner una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué tal Charles?- una voz rasposa y varonil se hizo escuchar

-¡Logan! No sabía que también vendrías. Bienvenido amigo mío- murmuró sorprendido y dándole un suave abrazo. Pero ella no estaba nada sorprendida pues Los Lehnsherr y los Howlett eran bastante unidos.

-Ni yo, tu viejo amigo prácticamente me obligó- se “quejó2 con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y entró- Hola Moira

-Bienvenido Logan, es un placer verte- dijo la mujer abrazándole mientras el resto de los recién llegados entraban saludando alegremente: la pequeña Laura, los gemelos Pietro y Wanda, la adolescente y muy rebelde Lorna, la princesita Nina y…

-¡Viejo amigo!- el aun perceptible acento alemán llegó a los oídos de la genetista como si se tratara de hiel

-¡Erick!- los amigos se abrazaron con fuerza, Moira pudo notar los dedos de Lehnsherr apretando ligeramente los hombros de su esposo, como si se rehusara a soltarle

-Moira siempre es un placer- dijo una vez se separaron y se dirigió a ella

-Te hemos extrañado- mintió con facilidad siguiéndoles el juego en aquella pantomima, fingiendo que no sabía que se habían visto el día anterior en aquel motel

-Muchos viajes, el negocio va de maravilla y me mantiene ocupado además sin Magda para ayudarme con los chicos…

-Lo sé debe ser difícil- dijo con supuesta pena por el viudo

-Moira- la pequeña de diez años se acercó tomándola del abrigo- ¿Vendrá David?

-Lo siento Nina pero su vuelo se retrasó por la nevada, tal vez llegue mañana- intervino Charles

-Oh… bueno- la niña se alejó en dirección a sus hermanos

-Pasemos al comedor, la cena está lista- murmuró Moira sonriendo mientras escondía su molestia

************************************************

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

Después de la cena con aquel ambiente cálido y familiar se venía lo mejor según los jóvenes. La música sonaba enérgicamente mientras adolescentes reían, bailaban y cantaban, otros organizaban juegos de cartas con algunas apuestas “inocentes” según ellos mientras otros más tradicionalistas estaban cantando villancicos o simplemente contaban sus anécdotas más graciosas. Moira los observaba con una sonrisa y una copa de espumoso en mano

-No entiendo como soportan tanto adolescente a diario- se quejó Raven tomando asiento junto a ella

-Terminas acostumbrándote al ruido- contestó la castaña con una suave sonrisa- Imagina ser su profesor…

-Pfff no me lo recuerdes, por eso renuncié- murmuró riendo

-Tu hermano aun lamenta que decidieras irte

-Lo sé, pero no puede tenerme en una burbuja toda la vida, él no podrá estar cuidándome siempre…

-Lo sabe aun así se preocupa por ti- murmuró dando un pequeño sorbo a la copa

-Así que… por fin lograron que Logan viniera- dijo la de ojos claros desviando el tema

-Sí, llegó con el clan Lehnsherr

-Los chicos debieron convencerlo o tal vez le dijeron a Laura que se lo pidiera, Ese hombre se hace el rudo pero jamás le negaría algo a su hija- declaró antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza

-Esa niña es muy peculiar…

-Aun le cuesta adaptarse y confiar, debemos entender lo difícil que fue para ella perder a su madre cuando era lo único que tenía. Por suerte Logan se enteró de su existencia y la acogió…

-Sí, él lo está haciendo muy bien

-Ellos se hacen muy bien, se necesitaban- murmuró Raven sonriendo

-Siempre me maravillo con la historia de cada uno de ustedes- murmuró la castaña

-Mi hermano es un imán de casos perdidos, de no ser así Erick no sería su mejor amigo…

-Por supuesto, su mejor amigo- murmuró terminando su bebida de un solo trago

*****************************************************

You've been so unavailable  
Now sadly I know why  
Your heart is unobtainable  
Even though you don't share mine

Eran poco más de las tres de la mañana cuando el suave ruido de la puerta despertó a Moira, se giró despacio viendo a su esposo caminar casi de puntitas

-Pensé que no vendrías a dormir- murmuró aún adormilada

-Lo lamento no quise despertarte querida…

-No me llames así…

-¿Qué? Siempre lo he hecho ¿Por qué…?

-Porque a él también le llamas querido, te he escuchado- susurró sentándose entre las mullidas almohadas

-Moira…

-No puedes ni siquiera en nuestra casa…- la voz se le fue por un instante mientras intentaba controlar su incipiente llanto- Ni siquiera en víspera de Navidad…

-amor…

-He tolerado mucho pero no permitiré que le faltes al respeto a este matrimonio en la misma maldita casa donde vivimos- siseó

-Moira no de nuevo, ya te he dicho…

-Sí, que estoy loca- le interrumpió- que veo cosas donde no las hay y que mis celos son infundados ¡No quieras verme la cara de estúpida!

-No voy a discutir esto de nueva- murmuró el castaño quitándose los zapatos y dándole la espalda para comenzar a cambiarse

-Sé lo de David- murmuró con la voz sorprendentemente calma, Charles se tensó y giro lentamente para verla

-¿Qué?

-Me dijiste que no sabías quien era su madre, que lo habías encontrado abandonado y por eso lo habías adoptado y criado- murmuró aun sin alterarse- pero olvidaste decirme que eres doncel y que justo por eso fundaste este hogar para jóvenes con ese tipo de mutaciones…

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Creíste que no me enteraría que su padre es Erick?- preguntó mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

-¿No piensas defenderte?- siseó ahora molesta- Sé que fueron pareja y tuvieron a David pero se lo ocultaste a todos porque se separaron cuando estabas en cinta y ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de ello. Sé que tuviste un colapso emocional cuando te enteraste que había él había regresado a Alemania y que pronto se casaría. Sé que esta escuela y tu hijo fue lo único que hizo que siguieras con tu vida e hicieras las grandes cosas por las que eres reconocido.

El castaño le miraba con ojos llorosos, la piel tan pálida como una hoja de papel y los labios temblorosos, parecía que había quedado congelado.

-Sé que fuiste lo suficientemente maduro como para retomar su amistad cuando el regreso al país con toda su familia, sé que me ambas y cuando nos presentaste realmente eran sólo amigos, sé que hace dos años cuando nos casamos estabas convencido de querer una vida a mi lado y por eso siempre di lo mejor de mí para tener una buena relación con tu hijo pero también sé que Magda no llevaba ni dos meses muerta cuando comenzaron a acostarse.

I have loved you for many years  
Maybe I am just not enough  
You've made me realize my deepest fear  
By lying and tearing us up

-A él lo detuvo el amor por su esposa pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para ti. Sé perfectamente que no soy la única desde hace por lo menos dieciocho meses. Murmuró dejando por fin salir todo aquello de su ser

-Moira yo no… carajo- siseó el hombre con desesperación- sé que debes odiarme…

-No- le interrumpió- créeme que lo intenté pero no puedo y eso es lo que más me molesta

-Amor..

-No, yo no soy tu amor. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré

-Moira por favor

-Vamos a dormir. Por la mañana fingiremos que esto no pasó y tendremos un maravilloso día con los chicos, no voy a arruinarles la navidad- dijo con sollozos controlados

-¿Y después?- cuestionó Charles acercándose a ella con los ojos anegados

-Después me iré, les diré que voy de visita con mis familiares y entonces buscare un abogado- susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo por miedo a flaquear

-No me dejes- pidió él con voz entrecortada

-No Charles, fuiste tu quien me dejó- sollozó quedamente antes de levantarse y correr al baño encerrándose.

Se recargó en la puerta y se dejó deslizar hasta llegar al suelo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó a su llanto correr libremente en un intento de aliviar el pesar que anidaba en su pecho y se negaba a irse.

*****************************************************

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

La mañana les recibió con un precioso pasaje nevado que parecía casi sacado de una clásica postal, todos los habitantes de aquella casona estaban reunidos en la gran sala, la gran mayoría aún en pijamas mientras abrían regalos y compartían dulces caseros y tazas de chocolate caliente. David había llegado por la madrugada por lo que aún descansaba en su habitación, Pietro y Wanda charlaban animadamente con Jean y Scott, Lorna y Nina intentaban convencer a su padre para que se dejara hacer el manicure haciendo que Erick riera con fuerza e intentara escapar de sus pequeñas mimadas, Logan miraba maravillado y con un inconmensurable amor a su hija quien sentada en sus piernas le mostraba con emoción los cómics que Santa le había dejado y por tu ultimo Hank charlaba con Charles de pie junto a la chimenea pero ella notaba que cada tanto la mirada pesarosa de su marido se desviaba en su dirección. Moira les veía con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos sabiendo que sería la última vez que sería parte de esto.

-¿Todo bien?- cuestionó Raven tendiéndole una humeante taza

-Por supuesto- dijo antes de dar un sorbo a la cálida bebida

-Sea lo que sea que hizo Charles debes saber que es un idiota- murmuró

-¿Cómo sabes que discutimos?

-Pueden engañar al resto pero no a mí ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada grave, una tonta pelea pero ya se nos pasará- mintió obligándose a sonreír

**************************************************

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

*Un año después*

Navidad, la época favorita de Moira MacTargget quién al no poder evitar el regusto de los amargos recuerdos decidió viajar por Europa. Esta nevada mañana se encontraba en una modesta pero agradable posada en París mientras tomaba un latte aun sin convencerse de salir de la cama.

La mujer suspiró con fuerza tomando el celular y vio la enorme cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Raven quien aun después de su divorcio seguía siendo su amiga e incluso se había distanciado de su hermano al conocer la verdad detrás. Con las manos temblorosas revisó los mensajes, en todos la rubia le insistía en que cenara con ella y Hank, le suplicaba que no pasara esos días sola y ella sonrió con ligera nostalgia al sentirse querida. No era la primera vez que Raven hablaba sobre eso, hace semanas que le había invitado, por instantes había considerado aceptar la propuesta de su amiga y pasar las fiestas con ella y había estado a punto de aceptar cuando le llegó la noticia atravesó de Jean Grey y Scott Summers: Charles estaba de encargo nuevamente y Erick le había pedido matrimonio además hace poco habían confesado que David era hijo de ambos. Fue ahí donde ella hizo sus maletas y salió corriendo del país.

Sin poder controlar sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y con furia se reprochó a sí misma el no poder desterrar a Charles Xavier de su corazón sin importar lo que ella hiciera para ello.

-Basta ya Moira- se dijo- ya deja de llorar, nunca fue tuyo

Dando fue sollozos miró hacía la pequeña ventana y dejó ir por unos minutos su mente mientras observaba la nieve caer con gracia y elegancia con un único pensamiento: definitivamente estas fechas jamás volverían a ser lo mismo.

**FIN**


End file.
